


'Not The Last Night On Earth'

by mysterious_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Drama & Romance, Happily Ever After, He doesn't go to hell, I hated the ending so here's a better one, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, cas deserved better, fuck u supernatural writers, how I WISH the confession went, if you wanted a better confession scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterious_trash/pseuds/mysterious_trash
Summary: Maybe it doesn't have to be Cas' last night on Earth, after all.(The confession scene plays out differently i. e less ✨homophobic✨this time)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38





	'Not The Last Night On Earth'

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... I hated the ending so maybe this time Cas won't go to hell for ✨gay✨

'Everything you have ever done, the good, the bad-- you have done for love.'

Dean stared at Cas, tears forming in his eyes, though he didn't know why, he was just crying. 

' _What_? Dude, why does this sound like a... a goodbye?'

He didn't understand. A pact? A price? 

The Empty? 

Cas shrugged helplessly, tears coursing down his face.

'It is a goodbye, Dean.'

No. No way.

Not like this.

Many, many times since he had first known Cas either he or himself had faced death. And they had always won.

But now Dean was shaking, the cold fear in the room cutting him to the bone as he looked at Cas.

'The Empty, Cas? _No!_ ' he exclaimed, his voice scraping his throat. 'No, Cas, you can't do this!'

He strode forward to his friend, who was simply standing, watching him, his expression so painfully sad Dean felt his chest constrict, hurting, his breathing growing shallow. 

'Cas?' He grabbed the angel's coat. 'Cas! Don't do this--I don't... understand! '

Cas looked up at him, his mouth twisted in a grimace meant to be a smile.

'I love you, Dean.'

An abyss, a chasm, a great divide.

Dean's heart fell, split, shattered, into the darkness.

' _Cas_.'

He was still holding Cas' jacket, and wisps of darkness were beginning to appear, abstract patterns forming, randomly reminding Dean of some science experiment he had done with magnesium or something stupid in grade school.

He felt Cas' shaky fingers on his, prising his clenched fists away from his collar.

He gripped on tighter.

'No, Cas. You're _not_ going to do this. No-'

'-Let go, Dean-'

'-But it's the-remember-the last night on earth? I didn't get to ask you-'

'Your best line.'

More blackness swirling, Cas' hands growing colder and his eyes darker, shadowy, broken. He gave what could have been a laugh; desperate, humourless. 

_My best line._

Dean didn't know what was going on inside him- his head was swimming and his chest hurt and Cas' hands were like ice but he knew he couldn't let go because-

'-I can't lose you, Cas!'

_sayitsayitsayitnow what you thought for so long say it tell him_

The room was darkening, Dean barely aware of the Empty invading every corner--all he could see was Cas, Cas, Cas and he couldn't go now, no.

_Frozen darkness cold no Cas Empty empty I can't breathe no Cas-_

Cas stepped back into the blackness , tearfully looking up at Dean, finally extricating himself from his grasp. 

'Goodbye, Dean.' 

Dean lurched forward, his fingers skimming over Cas' arm, sickeningly missing him. 

'But I love you,' he whispered, reaching for him, to pull him back from the darkness. 

He could barely see Cas' shadowy face. 

'What?' 

'I love you, Cas!' Dean said again, yelling this time, needing desperately for him to hear, to call him back from the Empty. 

'You don't.' 

_Dark dark dark and I can't see his face and-_

'I do! Remember--our last night on earth! The last night, Cas!' 

He didn't know what he was saying anymore, screaming at Cas now, screaming for him, barely able to hear himself over the nauseating hum of the black haze swarming around his Cas. 

'Dean?' 

Quiet, strangled, distant. 

'Cas? _Cas, come back!'_

_Nothing in the world anymore except Cas-_

'I love you.' 

-and then Cas' hand was on his, cold again, bony fingers, and he reached out from the black inky cloud and Dean pulled his hand and he was holding him, pulling him, aware he was yelling but not aware of the words. 

' _Cas_!' 

And his nose was bleeding and his head hurt but he was holding Cas' hand, and the blackness was dissipating, diffusing and he could see him standing there again, the outline of the stupid fucking trench coat and-

'Dean!' 

He didn't know what happened but he felt a piercing pain in his head and someone was yelling, yelling-

Then he was crumpled on the floor and Cas was laying on top of him and they were frozen, watching as the swirling blackness turned grey and suddenly he couldn't see anything for a moment, only feeling Cas' icy cold hand in his. 

Then the humming sound was gone, and they both lay on the floor, Dean immobile, Cas shuddering. 

'D-De-Dean?' Chattering teeth. 

Dean squeezed the cold fingers weakly, his head hurting so badly but Cas was still there, _still there_. 

Still there. 

' _Not the last,'_ he heard him whisper. 

' _Not the last night_ ,' he whispered back, and they lay for seconds and centuries and hours and millenia on the floor together. 

_Not the last night._

**Author's Note:**

> abstract, I know.  
> did y'all hate the ending as much as me but love it for how bad it was?


End file.
